Metagía
by DeadFlash
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Lio, un adolescente promedio que de la noche a la mañana comienza a experimentar un montón de cosas que lo empujarán a tomar decisiones cruciales para el desarrollo tanto de su vida como la de los que lo rodean. Desde decisiones tan simples como de qué forma llevar su relación, hasta situaciones más intensas que pueden incluso involucrar la vida de terceros.
1. Capítulo 1 Realidad Etimológica

Metagía

Capitulo #1 "Realidad Etimológica"

Nos encontramos en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo llamado Ferriotown. Aquí, una gran tragedia está a punto de suscitarse, no importa de qué manera, ni cómo, ni dónde, ni cuándo. Nada de eso importará, porque… bueno, ni siquiera sabremos si existe un por qué para evadir las preguntas.

En la calle Bluetravel, más específicamente en el #19 de Bluetravel, es donde se encuentra una humilde casa color irónicamente azul, en la que reside la familia Masterson. Cindy es una madre promedio, cabello rubio y ojos opacamente verdes. Abandonó su trabajo en el supermercado Súper M como cajera para poder dedicarle más tiempo al hogar, ya que criar a una nueva hija y cuidarla, no son tareas accesibles para un chico de 20 años que se encuentra cursando la carrera en la que la química avanzada, es el principal reto para Lio. Christopher, el hombre de la casa, trabaja prácticamente a tiempo completo en una farmacia surtiendo todos los medicamentos, consiguiendo un salario que apenas le alcanza para mantener a su familia (o al menos le alcanzaba con eso de una boca nueva que alimentar) y teniendo un descanso ocasional los domingos que apenas le sirve para reponer energías para toda la semana. De la nueva "nena" de la familia no hay mucho que se pueda decir, pero de su hermano, sí podríamos sacar más jugo para la jarra.

Lionel Masterson (o Lio como le llaman todos), es un chico de complexión delgada, 1.72 de estatura, cabello castaño oscuro, una condición física regular, las mismas facciones físicas que las de su padre (si acaso su padre 3 cm más alto). Su novia es lo que se podría calificar como una buena chica, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés que no podrían, SON una de las razones que cautivaron a Lio para fijarse en ella. Allison Cranston (o Ally como Lio suele llamarla a veces) es una chica atenta, con un ligero sentido del humor un poco sorprendente ya que ha pasado por una serie de tragedias, siendo la más reciente la muerte de su madre hace poco más de medio año. Ella le tiene toda la confianza del mundo a Lio, eso sí que no es de sorprender ya que les falta poco para que cumplan 2 años de noviazgo; por lo general, Allison es alegre y tierna, por otro lado, Lio es un poco más callado y reservado, más oscuro si es que es adecuado nombrarlo así. Por alguna razón, Lio había decidido distanciarse de Allison, claro que eso no tiene nada de malo, todos necesitamos nuestro propio espacio de vez en cuando, pero cuando se trata de tomarse un tiempo entre pareja, lo más adecuado es que los 2 miembros de dicha pareja estén enterados del distanciamiento. Al parecer eso a Lio no le preocupó.

Es el último día de vacaciones, mañana Lio volverá a la universidad y se reunirá con sus compañeros, amigos, novia y todo lo que rodea el entorno escolar. Tal vez Allison esté en éste momento disfrutando de alguna fiesta con sus amigas o amigos, Lio por su parte está sentado en el sofá de su sala disfrutando de una particular serie cuyo nombre no es de mucha relevancia en este asunto, pero sólo digamos que Lio estaría fascinado de conocer a un profesor de química marginado que se unió al negocio de la metanfetamina. A veces a Lio le disgusta un poco la manera en la que se comporta Allison, no son celos, no es que él quiera ser un controlador, es sólo que a veces él siente que Allison debería bajar el nivel de tanta fiesta, baile y quien sabe cuánta "locura" más; aunque si se tratara de la opinión de alguien más, en pocas palabras sería que Allison es una buena chica, digamos que todo es cosa de Lio, quien sabe qué cosas trae en su cabeza.

Se acaba el episodio estreno de la serie, a Lio le parece que no pudo haber quedado mejor. Sube a su habitación subiendo la escalera. Él tenía una especie de costumbre de bajar la velocidad de su ascenso por la escalera justo cuando se encontraba por la mitad de esta, ya que ahí se encontraba la rejilla del aire acondicionado y en pleno julio, era un pequeño placer de la vida que podía costearse. Llega a su habitación, siempre que no se encuentra en ella deja la puerta abierta para ahorrar un pequeño tiempo en abrirla. Para entrar, pasaba de largo unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta, la tomaba por detrás de sí con su brazo izquierdo, con un rápido movimiento, cambiaba su mano de la perilla, se ponía de frente a la puerta y la cerraba, repetía esta rutina siempre que entraba pero… esta vez algo estaba un poco distorsionado. Lio podría jurar haber oído una especie de brisa, casi como si alguien hubiera soplado en su oído, pero no le da mucha importancia porque ¿qué tan extraño puede ser sentir aire pasar por tu oído? Se recuesta en su cama, o más bien se desmorona sobre ella. Se coloca sus audífonos de diadema y pone la música a todo volumen. Últimamente había estado fascinado de escuchar la canción "Adam's Song" de Blink 182, mucha gente se centraría inmediatamente en que las personas se enamoran más de cierto tipo de música en base a su estado de ánimo (en caso de que no sepas que tipo de aura emana esa canción, podría decirse que es un poco contrario a la alegría), pero en este caso no tendría sentido ya que ¿Qué razones podría tener Lio para estar mal? La relación afectiva con su familia es normal, tiene una novia que lo ama y que además es linda (el hecho de que algunos chicos también hayan intentado coquetearle en tiempos pasados es punto y aparte), la situación entre sus amigos está bien así que, ¿Por qué?, tal vez sea sólo que tiene un algo que a Lio le atrapa, ¿La melodía? ¿La voz? ¿La letra? Puede ser lo que sea pero no obligatoriamente debe estar conectado a un estado de ánimo, aunque si quisiéramos hablar de algo que realmente sí afecta su estado de ánimo es que, aunque a Lio le pese, mañana iniciará una etapa más de algo que él considera como un tormento, como una piedra en el zapato, un mártir diario que a veces suele tener ciertos deslumbramientos de normalidad, ese algo, es algo a lo que el le llama "escuela".


	2. Capítulo 2 Drown

**Capítulo #2**

 **Sin Nombre.**

Suena el despertador. Lio siente un inmenso sentimiento de repugnancia y pereza de tener que levantarse pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, no ha estado cumpliendo una condena de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria para ahora mandar todo a la basura sólo por pereza. Pero cuando se levanta, escucha ese mismo sonido, pero esta vez fue más nítido, esta vez jura haber escuchado que ese sonido susurró su nombre, algo muy tenue pero a la vez muy claro " _Lio…"_ y esta vez a Lio sí que le ha dejado un tanto incómodo.

Pero nuevamente, como si no hubiera pasado, Lio se viste y baja a desayunar para dirigirse a la escuela. Al llegar a la cocina, observa que su mamá está irradiando felicidad, se ve más inquieta que un niño en una juguetería, al principio le da curiosidad preguntar pero la actitud que está adoptando su madre le roba inmediatamente las ganas de hacerlo. De cualquier forma sea lo que sea, se enterará después.

" _Lio, cuando llegues a casa no estaré, tengo que llevar a tu hermana con el pediatra para ver si ya le bajó la fiebre" - "Aún no le ha bajado la fiebre?" - "No, pero no te preocupes, ya casi se alivia y Lio…" - "Sí?" - "… Ya no quieras que cambie, sí?"_

Lio hace un gesto de desdén y sale de la casa para subirse a su auto. Una de las cosas de las que nunca podría quejarse es de su auto, fue un regalo que sus padres le hicieron al graduarse de la preparatoria. Es un Mustang color amarillo, pero no uno de esos nuevos sino uno clásico, una de las cosas que Lio más amaba en su vida, cada vez que lo encendía y escuchaba el motor, sentía que podía viajar por todo el mundo sin preocuparse por nada más, cosa que es curiosa porque Lio nunca ha sido de esos chicos que se apasionan con los autos, era más bien como un… "fanatismo casual". Pisó el clutch, lo puso en marcha y se dispuso a viajar hasta la escuela.

Vamos a enfocarnos en Lio en lo que viene siendo el ámbito escolar, okay? No importa si divagamos o si repetimos hechos ya antes mencionados, hay que tener un poco de retroalimentación. Si eres un poco deductivo, te habrás dado cuenta de que Lio no pertenece a esa etnia escolar llamada "Populares", es algo que a Lio simplemente le causa intriga, al parecer ser "popular" significa subir 135,789,346 (sé que no leíste el número pero no importa) fotos a las redes sociales de cada fiesta a la que vas o de cada acontecimiento "importante" en tu vida como desayunar. Y no importa si el 86% de las fotos se ven exactamente igual, tienes que subirlas todas porque… bueno, porque sí.

Antes existía un grupo al que llamaban "Los Bravucones" pero hoy en día es difícil distinguir entre alguien que molesta sólo por querer ser aceptado o intentar ser gracioso o alguien que lo hace porque realmente disfruta de hacer sufrir a los demás así que ese grupo queda descartado (Lio no habría encajado en ninguno de cualquier modo). Sería más fácil si dijéramos que Lio no es ni un geek, ni popular, ni bravucon, ni debilucho, ni acosador ni nada por el estilo, él está más bien en un punto neutral; un día puede ser un geek (es muy apasionado a todas esas cosas frikis como los cómics, videojuegos y demás) y al otro día puede darse el lujo de "gozar" de cierta popularidad pero las etiquetas nunca le duran más de 2 semanas, cosa que a él le alegra. No es alguien que tenga suerte con las féminas (tampoco es alguien que se preocupe por su estado en cuanto a relaciones se refiere). No es alguien de ir a fiestas grandes, él prefiere beber tranquilamente con unos cuantos amigos y hablar de la vida así que, Lio no es alguien que sobresalga en la escuela en el sentido de lo social. Tiene amigos? Sí, claro que los tiene. Es antisocial o asocial? (Es prácticamente lo mismo pero por si alguien gusta verlo de esa manera) Por supuesto que no, sólo digamos que él tiene su personalidad bien marcada y el sarcasmo es una de sus mejores armas.

Lio llega al estacionamiento y se baja del auto, no sin antes revisar que todo esté en orden dentro de su mochila. El almuerzo está donde debería estar, las hojas de cálculo están intactas, la tabla periódica está bien, un poco doblada pero bien y no podría faltar el clásico montón de exámenes hechos bola y apilados en un rincón de la mochila (Lio no le ha dado una limpieza a su mochila en un buen rato) el número de exámenes que estén reprobados en esa montaña de papel, es algo que tal vez nunca descubramos.

Cuando Lio está por empezar a caminar escucha una voz detrás de él, una suave y aguda voz. Es la voz de una mujer, y no sólo es de una mujer, sino que es una voz que él conoce muy bien, una voz que él sabe perfectamente a quién pertenece

" _Hola, amor"_ Escucha por detrás de sí. En ese momento se le ocurrieron mil estrategias, mil respuestas, mil cosas que hacer después de haber escuchado esa voz, pero optó por sólo voltearse en silencio para comprobar su hipótesis de saber a quién pertenecía esa voz y su hipótesis era acertada. " _Te extrañé muchísimo, mi amor"_ le dice Allison mientras lo abraza, Lio igual le responde el abrazo pero dentro de su mente no estuvo un 100% seguro de hacerlo.

" _Ehm… Allison, escucha, quería saber si hay manera de que hablemos después de clases"_ Le dice Lio. Allison hace una pequeña pausa ya que está tratando de recordar si no tiene planes para después. " _Mmm… es que… había quedado de verme con Ashley después de la escuela porque íbamos a ir al centro de la ciudad con unas amigas" – "Qué? Van a ir a alguna fiesta o algo así?"_ Contesta Lio con un tono no muy alegre. " _No, no. Sólo es salir con unas amigas pero si quieres cancelo para que podamos hablar, amor. Por mí no hay ningún pro…" –"No, mira. Sabes qué? Olvídalo, puede esperar" –"Lio, te juro que no me cuesta nada, estoy segura de que Ashley…" –"Olvídalo, Allison. Será en otro momento" –"b-bueno sí pero…" Antes de que Allison pueda hacer otro comentario, aparece Ashley "¡Ally! Oye, qué crees? Tengo que contarte algo súper importante que pasó anoche en la fiesta de Louis" –"Eh… sí, sólo espera un momento Ashley, tengo que decirle algo a…" Cuando Allison se voltea, Lio ha desaparecido._ Ella pone una cara algo consternada, a veces se estresa mucho cuando pasan cosas de este tipo con Lio, Allison piensa que Lio a veces sólo se pone en un plan de no querer convivir con ella sólo porque sí pero desconoce totalmente si será sólo porque sí o si es por otra razón.

Lio entra al aula que le corresponde y ve que Mike ya está sentado junto a él.

Mike es el mejor amigo de Lio, realmente se llevan bien lo cual es curioso ya que al compararlos en personalidad y modo de hacer las cosas, son un tanto diferentes. Mike es un chico más hiperactivo, más curioso y menos metódico que Lio, quien es más meticuloso en todo. Se podría decir que físicamente no comparten muchas diferencias en cuanto a complexión, sólo exceptuando que Mike es de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y un poco más bajo que Lio.

También alrededor ya estaban Frank, Ronnie y Caitlyn. Frank es el único del grupo que se compara en habilidades y conocimientos químicos con Lio, se podría decir que ellos son los cerebritos del grupo. Frank es el chico que viene de una familia pudiente, cabello negro, ojos cafés y curiosamente la misma estatura y peso que Lio (al parecer las aptitudes intelectuales no son lo único que comparten). En este último año, Frank había estado raro, un poco más callado y en algunos casos más gruñón que como solía ser; ya se había esparcido el rumor de que hay problemas en casa con sus padres, se presume que puede haber divorcio y para Lio, Mike y Caitlyn esa teoría es casi un hecho ya que Franklin J. Sullivan tendría que estar pasando por algo tan intenso como eso para haber cambiado tan radicalmente su forma de ser de un día para otro.

Por último está Caitlyn, la damisela del grupo. Una chica bajita con la piel de un color pálido, se podrá decir que a ella sí le queda bien la expresión de "ser blanca", su piel si bien no es tan exageradamente blanca, sí tiene un tono blancuzco que hace parecer su piel como de porcelana, sus ojos son de un café tan oscuro que casi parecen negros lo cual los hace ver hermosos y a la vez hipnóticos ya que el tono de su piel los resalta; con un cabello que originalmente es castaño pero por el momento había decidido pintárselo de color azul eléctrico y morado (colores que le sientan bastante bien). Bastante ingeniosa y con una habilidad formidable para la construcción de cosas, algo bastante entendible ya que su padre cuenta con título que lo acredita como master en ingeniería. Caitlyn tiene una personalidad por lo general tierna, amable, cálida y un poco aniñada pero suele ser engañosa ya que cuenta con un sentido del humor bastante atrevido pero que sólo deja salir en ciertas ocasiones; ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por sus amigos, dejaría cualquier cosa por 2 personas a las que considera sus hermanos (Mike y Lio); Caitlyn en una época de su vida estuvo enamorada de Lio, pero eso quedó bastante atrás y es algo que no volverá a tener lugar (no preguntes por qué, sólo ten en cuenta eso).

Suena el timbre y todos se sientan en sus lugares. Lio queda sentado con Mike y Frank y Caitlyn justo detrás de ellos, si lo piensas, es una alineación bastante pensada ya que Frank y Lio al ser los que tienen los mejores dotes en química del salón, se reparten para ayudar a Mike y Caitlyn en lo que sea en que se puedan quedar atorados. El profesor entra e inicia la lección del día: "Sintetizar ácidos y bases". Por suerte los 4 ya estaban bastante familiarizados con esto así que no habría muchos problemas. Mientras la clase lleva su curso, Lio empieza a dejar su mente en blanco, sólo se queda observando a un punto muerto en la mesa, despejándose y desconectándose de todo, como si su mente abandonara su cuerpo y se fuera a un lugar muy lejano… en eso, algo extraño pasa " _Lio…"._ Esta vez no fue ninguna coincidencia, Lio ha escuchado muy bien a alguien susurrar su nombre, lo cual lo deja paralizado porque no fue ninguna voz que el pudiera reconocer. " _Lio… estás bien?" –"Eh?..." –"Ehm… te dije que algo está faltando, el indicador me dice que la sustancia es una base, la muestra es de color azul, necesito que sea un ácido" –"Eh… S-Sí. Sí, claro. Agrega más sodio y mide bien el tiempo que lo dejas en el mechero"._ Mike ve de una manera muy extraña a Lio, siente que está más distraído que de costumbre, incluso él diría que lo ve desorientado _. "Ehm… iré con Caitlyn y Frank para ver si tienen una matraz aforada que les sobre… okay?"_ le dice Mike a Lio. El resto de la clase, Lio se mantuvo concentrado en el trabajo pero no dejó de pensar en esa voz susurrando su nombre. Tendrá algo que ver con la brisa que escucho en su cuarto el día de ayer? Es algo que le daría bastante en que pensar a Lio por el resto del día.

Al terminar las clases, Lio se despide de sus amigos y se va directamente a su auto para descansar. Justo antes de terminar las clases le empezó a doler la cabeza.

" _¡Lio!"_ escucha por detrás de sí, es Allison. _"Qué pasa?"_ pregunta Lio. " _Sólo quería avisarte que el viernes por la noche habrá una fiesta en la casa de Daniel por el regreso a clases, pensé que podríamos aprovechar para ir, hablar ahí y… no sé, tal vez divertirnos un poco" –"Ehm… sí, mira Allison sabes, en este momento no me siento muy bien como para… espera, de quién dijiste que era la fiesta?" –"La va a organizar… Daniel" –"Vas a ir a una fiesta de ese imbécil?" –"Quería aprovecharlo para que saliéramos tu y yo" –"Y no se te ocurrio un mejor lugar?"_ cuestionó Lio con un poco de exaltación ya encima. _"Amor no te pongas así" le pide Allison con un tono algo desesperado, "Es que Allison, cómo puedes pedirme que vaya a una fiesta de ese idiota? Cómo puedes después de todo lo que ha pasado con él?" –"Sí, lo sé pero no tengo intenciones de ir porque sea una fiesta de él" –"Pues de cualquier modo te iba a decir que no me siento con ánimos, además me reuniré con Mike para terminar un trabajo" –"… Es-Está bien amor, hablamos después, sí?" –"Ya veremos"._

Lio sube a su auto y se va a toda velocidad de ahí, directo a la casa de Mike quien ya se había ido hace algunos momentos.

La reacción de Lio puede ser hasta cierto punto justificable por el pasado que él, Mike y Lio tienen. Hace algún tiempo, Mike inició una relación con Layza, una amiga de Allison. Para resumirlo, digamos que esta relación estuvo llena de críticas, en mayor parte por Mike, ya que él era un anti-popular y Layza estaba en un estatus social un poco más alto; cuando la relación terminó, ambos cortaron por completo cualquier contacto el uno con el otro, pero lo más duro, fue que Mike se quedó con la duda de si realmente fueron esas críticas las causantes de la ruptura. Tiempo después, Daniel empezó una relación con Layza lo cual sellaría una especie de rivalidad entre Lio, Mike y Daniel y su sequito de matones. Uno podría pensar que todo esto se debe a la ruptura de Mike y Layza, pero tratándose de Daniel, el beneficio de la duda está más vivo que nunca ya que Daniel no es conocido por ser la imagen reluciente de la amabilidad.

Pero bueno, volviendo con Lio, él se dirige a un exceso de velocidad considerable hasta la casa de Mike. Está enojado y confundido, tanto que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, de que las brisas en su cabeza han vuelto…


End file.
